things that make you a harry potter fan and more
by silverpunkgirl1234
Summary: are you a harry potter fan?really?if so take this test and please leave a comment...tanksa million


I am awesome but still don't own Harry potter

I am merely trying to express my inner writer

And…..

…AWESOMENESS!…..

So pretty pretty please with cherries on top don't sue me!

…Thanks a million…..;)

So imagine 20 years after the final chapter recession hit the wizarding world and Ron became Gok Wans assistant Dudley had become a super male model after some randomer on the street said "whoa whale you huge when did you escape from the aquarium and how did they find a tank big enough to hold your flab?"

Harry and Ginny got married and moved to Switzerland because Harry was getting _strange_ feelings towards Neville. Hermione after divorcing Ron because Edward Cullen turned him into a vampire and ate all her children changed her name to hormone because that's what she had a lot of because it was six years since she divorced Ron and hadn't had a boyfriend since Voldemort. Voldemort lured her to the dark side after she broke up with Ron with the phrase "come to the dark side, we got _cookies!_" But she broke up with him when he chopped off her nose and then said " Hermione will you change your name to horcrux or heroine because they're the two things that mean more to me than you!" Draco became the spokesperson for L'Oreal men's shampoo to get that smooth slick Draco look. What they're all really wondering after all these years of horcrux finding and much much more is… Do they have any fans? If any of the phrases below describes you yes you are a Harry Potter fan.

You believe in magic

**You're always reading Harry potter books**

**You've seen all the movies**

**You've imagined what happened in the futures of Harry and his friends**

**You have a strong belief that you are muggle born**

**You named your cat Crookshanks**

**You are deeply in love with Daniel Radcliff **

**You have night mares about Voldemort**

**You set up your branch of S.P.E.W.**

**You have conversations with your favourite characters inside your head**

**You burst into random Harry potter talk and no body can understand you**

**You are always quoting Dumbledore e.g. " help will always be given at hogwarts to those who ask for it.**

**You have read the books more than ten times**

**You know all the characters and all their personalities**

**When some one acts weird you call it a Luna moment**

**You would give your right arm to go to Hogwarts (Madame Pomefrey could grow it back anyways!)**

**If you could go any where on holidays you would go to Harry potter studios or Harry potter theme park**

**Any tabby cat is professor mcgonagall**

**Anyone motherly is mrs weasley **

**Any one with greasy hair is snape**

**If you have strange fascinations with stuff like rubber duckies you are like mr weasley **

**Any one ginger is a weasley so tell them they're savage**

**Any one with a funky hat is Dumbledore**

**Any one with a bad temper is aunt Muriel**

**You cry when you see funny people because fred weasley is dead**

**Any one who does house work is dobby**

**You often trip over things because you are too busy looking at your Harry potter books**

**When you see a clumsy person you think of tonks**

**You avada kedavraed teachers your under your desk when they give you a page of lines **

**You walk into walls, your too busy looking at your Harry potter books**

**You call pranksters marauders**

**After Chamber of secrets your kinda worried trees are going to hit back**

**You try and play quidditch with a sweeping brush a football (quaffle) two lemons (bludgers) and a walnut (snitch)**

**If you have to tidy up after a football, sweeping brush and assortment of fruit and nuts.**

**You wear round glasses**

**If you are savage **

**If you like our weird story thingy**

**If you write poems like: hogwarts hogwarts day and night**

**Here we do magic duels and fight**

**We learn charms history of magic potions and more **

**And if you like quidditch you will surely score **

**Between these walls is a slice of heaven you will have fun year 1-7**

**Crabbe and goyle are a couple of goon's peeves throws water balloons**

**Godric Salazar Rowena and Helga did found this very school up from the ground**

**If you go to this school of fun and laughter **

You will surely live happily ever after

You know you love Harry Potter when you don't care that the werewolves in twilight are better looking

You know you love Harry Potter if you cried when Snape died

When you notice in the movies Harry's eyes are blue and in the books his eyes are green.

If you ever kept a secret

If you ever told a secret

If you ever solved a mystery

If you ever wished you could look into peoples memories

If you ever said "_mum does this robe make me look fat"_

If your slightly weird

If you have a cool scar

If your name is in one of the Harry potter books

If you do magical, fun, exciting things

If you don't have a life because you spend all your time reading and watching movies

If you don't have a life because your dead

If you have a beard like Dumbledore

If you considered being a ghost in the next life

If you have Harry potter knickers (_potter panties)_

If yu like steak and kidney pie and treacle tart

And if you don't like Harry Potter at all you should read the books they are the savagest thing ever. Its savage like cabbage (even though cabbage isn't really that savage, but Harry Potter is) and they all lived happily ever after. Except for: lily james dobby Alice frank Dumbledore lavender Voldemort bellatrix scrimegeor lupin tonks fred emmeline cedric snape quirrel prewetts McKinnon's and Sirius regulus charity and nearly ever one else in the whole books so if you want to live a happy carefree life don't reads these depressing books even if they do live happily ever after there is a whole lot to come before that.

The End! By silverpunkgirl123 and ginnypotter4eva


End file.
